


The 141

by halesemissary



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesemissary/pseuds/halesemissary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Captain of my heart</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Ghost




	2. Soap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Captain of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Crying over the TF 141 boys again :'| You can find my non-TW stuff at themageinquisitor @tumblr :)


End file.
